


The End of the Grim.

by ItsARobin



Series: One-Shots/Drabbles Harry Potter Universe. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsARobin/pseuds/ItsARobin
Summary: Takes place after the ministry battle in OotP, an exploration of Harry if he had a breakdown and Remus was there to comfort him.
Series: One-Shots/Drabbles Harry Potter Universe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851295
Kudos: 2





	The End of the Grim.

Harry was standing outside the Headmaster’s office, shoulder shaking with repressed rage and grief. His only proper link to his family, the only one who had tried to see him for who he was, the man who offered him a home and a place to live, the one who had opened a place within his beaten heart and let him move in was dead, dead at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange.

Harry couldn’t remember much after Sirius had passed through the veil, his memories coming back in flashes. Hermionie taking a cutting curse, darker than he had ever seen, to her shoulder, Ron being strangled by jellyfish in the shape of brains and his weak casting of Crucio on Bellatrix. Voldemort’s possession and Dumbledore’s office mixed in his mind, creating a nightmarish recreation of Voldemort possessing him and forcing him to fight Dumbledore in his office whilst the headmaster rambled on about the power of love.

He started wandering, unaware of where his feet were taking him, lost in his mind. It came as a surprise when the Hospital wing doors loomed in front of him, big and imposing before they opened and the warming sunlight streamed into the wing, contrasting the previous imposing feeling with the welcoming feel of warm sunlight. The beds that lined both sides of the wing were mostly empty, except for those nearest Madam Pomphery’s office, which were occupied by those that had come to and fought with him at the ministry.

Unable to take the guilt that would choke him if he went to see them, he exited the wing again. However, he was unable to get very far before bumping into Malfoy, flanked by his cronies. Malfoy tried to provoke him into a fight but Harry was not in the mood and so just shoved past him with a cold "I put your father in prison Malfoy, you can't run to him like a little sheep now. Better watch your back." Still unaware of where his feet were walking to, he felt somewhat unsurprised that he was standing at the stairs that led to the astronomy tower. Slowly climbing the stairs, he decided that maybe all he needed was some air and a high place where he could sort his thoughts out.

The top of the Astronomy tower was cold but not biting and so Harry sat down at the edge, dangling his legs into the abyss of empty space. You could see all the grounds from here and it gave some perspective of how big the world was, and how insignificant one person seemed to be in the grand scheme of life. The tread of boots behind him alerted Harry to the approach of someone. Twisting his head slightly gave the view of Remus, approaching slowly, as if not to scare him. Suddenly everything just became too much for Harry, and the tears that he had been trying so hard to keep back started to gather in his eyes and his lip quivered as he fought a losing battle to keep his composure.

Strong arms encircled him, providing a quiet unyielding strength that grounded Harry as he broke down and grieved for his godfather. The tears seemed neverending as Harry buried his face into Remus’s shabby robes and cried his heart out for the grim animagus who had suffered so much. Finally the tears stopped and the shaking ceased, but they just sat there, looking over the Hogwarts grounds, a werewolf and the saviour of wizarding Britain, wrapped in a parental embrace.


End file.
